16wishesfandomcom-20200214-history
16 Wishes
16 Wishes is a 2010 American television film starring Debby Ryan and Jean-Luc Bilodeau, which premiered on June 25, 2010 on Disney Channel and July 16, 2010 on the Family Channel. The film was directed by Peter DeLuise. The film was the most watched cable program on the day of its premiere on the Disney Channel. In addition, 16 Wishes introduced Debby Ryan to new audiences, such as the contemporary adult audiences since the movie received high viewership in the adults demo (18-34). Moreover, the film was the second most watched program on cable on the week 16 Wishes premiered. It was the second film to be released on the Disney Channel in 2010 that was not promoted as an "Original Movie" (after Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars) and is a co-production between Disney Channel, Family and Canadian production company Marvista Entertainment. In other countries, it is advertised as Disney Channel Original Movie. It was planned to have its UK premiere on November 19, 2010 on Disney Channel UK, but was replaced with Starstruck, which had already been shown in May. It was shown in December 2010 in the UK. 16 Wishes 2 Plot Abby Jensen (Debby Ryan), who is eager to grow up, has been planning for her sweet 16 ever since she was a little girl. She has a list of secret wishes that she wants to come true. When the big day finally arrives, she excitedly adds her 16th and final wish to the secret wish list she's been keeping: a photo of Logan (Keenan Tracy), her crush. Then begins the first of many unusual occurrences, each including visits from a peculiar woman, Celeste (Anna Mae Routledge). She first appears as an exterminator when the Jensen's house gets overrun by wasps from a nest in their attic that has been building up for 16 years. The Jensen family are now unable to go back into their house until the wasps are exterminated, however, Celeste manages to extract Abby's wish list from the house. Abby's best friend, Jay Kepler (Jean-Luc Bilodeau), appears and offers Abby a jacket to wear over her pajamas, as she is unable to go back into her house to change. When Abby reaches into Jay's jacket pocket, she finds a birthday present for her from Jay. It is a necklace with a half of a heart saying "BFF". Jay has the other half which he uses as a charm on his key ring. As Jay and Abby go to their bus stop, a delivery truck pulls up, and Celeste comes out dressed as a mail woman and gives a package to Abby. When Abby opens it, she discovers 16 candles and a matchbox. Unwilling to ride the bus to school, Abby lights the first candle and wishes for a new car, the eighth wish on her list. However, her first wish, meeting Joey Lockhart (Joel Semande), the hottest celebrity, is fulfilled. Abby then realizes that the candles correspond to her 16 wishes on her list and that they're each coming true every time a candle is lit. Celeste later says that after midnight all wishes will then become permanent. Abby lands the attention of Logan, gets a Ford Mustang she's always dreamed of, she gets back at her lifelong nemesis, Krista Cook (Karissa Tynes) by beating her in a volleyball match, then getting elected as Student Body President, even though she didn't sign up for the elections. Also, she is suddenly fashionable, athletic, and popular. During classes, Abby remembers that she needs the perfect dress for her 16th birthday party and decides to go out and buy it, together with Jay, who agrees to pay for it. They are followed by Krista, who decides to see where Abby's sudden good luck comes from, and when Jay drops his wallet she takes it. She also convinces the store clerk that they are not going to buy anything (saying they are children) and are just wasting her time. The clerk believes her and kicks them out. While in the changing room, Abby uses the ninth candle and makes a wish to be treated like an adult, which instead, makes her an adult. This turns for the worse for Abby as it results in her not being allowed to attend high school anymore, and no one at school remembers her, not even Jay. Her parents also buy her a new apartment and leave her to live on her own. Regretting her wish, Abby tries to look for a solution by going through her wishlist, though none of them are useful. Abby goes to Krista's Sweet 16 and convinces Jay that they are best friends by showing him the birthday present he gave her which restores his memories of her, though, Jay can't help her. Desperate, Abby seeks the aid of Celeste, who is also unable to help her. Celeste then explains that there are several rules of magic, and one of them is that a wish cannot be undone. Abby eventually finds a loophole through the rules, seeing as how her last wish was a picture of her crush, glued on with gum, which seems to act as a "barrier" between the picture and the rules. She switches the picture for a picture taken that morning of her and wishes she could go back to that morning. Abby's life then goes back to normal. Abby throws her wish list away and gives her money to Mike for a guitar. Abby finds Krista carrying posters saying 'Vote For Krista.' She and Krista reconcile after Krista tells Abby that she dislikes her because she took Jay away from her as a friend. Abby and Krista stop competing and work together to make Jay Student Body President, fulfilling his dream. Abby and Krista have a joint birthday party. Krista and Logan become a couple, and Mike's talent is recognized. Abby tells Jay that she has no more wishes, and they kiss. Celeste then turns into a fairy and flies away. The couples - Abby and Jay and Krista and Logan - then dance together at the party. Cast *Debby Ryan as Abby Jensen *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Jay Kepler *Anna Mae Routledge as Celeste *Karissa Tynes as Krista Cook *Keenan Tracey as Logan Buchanan *Joel Semande as Joey Lockheart *Cainan Wiebe as Mike Jensen *Patrick Gilmore as Bob Jensen *Kendall Cross as Sue Jensen *Jesse Reid as Theodore Hope *Brenda Crichlow as Miss Duffy *Patricia Isaac as Snooty Sales Woman *Gary Jones as Principal Smith Production The school in which some of the scenes were filmed is Walnut Grove Secondary School in Langley, British Columbia. Reception The movie garnered over 5.6 million viewers in its first showing.[6] The film went on to become the most watched cable program on the day of its premiere on Disney Channel. The Sunday airing of the film on received over 4.0 million viewers.[7] Category:16 Wishes